La junta
by JulchenBeilschmidthetalia
Summary: La junta Personajes: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania), Feliciano Vargas (Italia), Martín Vargas Rossi (Argentina), Luciano da Silva (Brasil), José Gonzales (Uruguay), Francis Bonnefoy (Francia). *Este día era muy especial para Italia ¡Por fin vería a su sobrino el único sobrino, Argentina. Ese día se reunirian los países Latino Américanos con Europa y Asía a organizar el mundi


**~Más que un amigo~** **SEGUNDO CAPITULO Francis (Francia), Kiku (Japón)**

-Es notorío, algo sucede entre esos dos.

Decía Francis al oído de Kiku con una risa dichosa al creer que lo sabía todo. Kiku sin prestarle la más mínima atención, volvió a poner la vista en el paísaje.  
Francis miraba por la otra parte del tejido, Ludwig y Feliciano estaban jugando con la pelota de playa, ambos estaban con traje de baño, era extraño ver a Alemania jugar, y mucho peor, CON FELICIANO, él jovén que siempre lo irritaba.  
Feliciano cayo al suelo y Fransis a escondidas largaba risas. Ludwig lo ayudo a levantarse y apoyo su mano en la espalda del Italiano mientras lo ayudaba, era notorío, HAY ALGO MUY EXTRAÑO ENTRE ESOS DOS... Decía Francis con la idea de contarlo todo.  
-¿Estas bien cariño?  
Decía Ludwig, él aún no se acostumbraba a tratar así a Feliciano. Francis alcanzo a oír una de las palabras de Ludwig, que atónito. Francis pensaba por un rato largo  
-¿Pero qué rayos?-  
-No lo sé, ¿deja de espiar quieres?  
Decía Kiku sin importarle lo que hacía Francis.  
-Ja ja, esto será el tema del día, hoy, cuando me reuna con los demás países, esto será historia.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
Decía Kiku cerrando los ojos y relajandose en el cesped mirando hacía arriba, mientras él otro trataba de aprovecharse de los demás.  
-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? MIRA TONTO, mira a Alemania e Italia, miralos.  
-Tomaré las medidas necesarías, ven aquí y relajate, no es bueno espiar, y más si se trata de la intimidad.  
-Pero...  
Y Kiku, le corto la oración  
-Dejate de tonterías infantiles, se maduro y acuestate aquí, mira que días así como este no son tan comunes.  
Mientras que Ludwig y Feliciano entraban a la casa, Fransis rápidamente los espiaba por un ventanal gigante que daba hacía el comedor, -  
¿Italia riendo y Alemania tocando su mejilla?  
Decía él Franses Convenciendose a si mismo de que no entendía la relación entre ellos dos.  
Después de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, ese momento iba a llegar.  
Francis sin darse cuenta, al marcharse callo al suelo, Ludwig se levanto violento y pensaba *¿Ese maldito imbecil nos estubo espiando todo este tiempo? Me las pagará.  
Decía Ludwig tratando de disimular su enojo fuerte ante Feliciano, pero le costaba, Feliciano preguntó.  
-¿Qué sucede Doitsu? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Otra vez esos dolores de estomago?  
Preguntaba preocupado él jovén Italiano, que a su vez le tocaba el hombro.  
-No, no te preocupes amor, no, no pasa nada, solo es una rata que cruzaba por el cesped, lo debo exterminar.  
Pensando en Francis.  
-Vee... Pero ten cuídado con la cuchilla, no quiero que te vuelvas a cortar cielo... Vee.  
Italia amaba llamarlo así, ponerle apodos, los hacía reir, ambos se ponían apodos, y Alemania reía por los nombres Italianos que les ponía. Era cierto, esos nombres parecían quedarle bien.  
Alemania acababa de recordar, ese mismo día debían ir a una junta, llegabam tarde como siempre, pero cuando había lios, Alemania ponía los límites haciendolo a Él protagonista de toda la junta, era notorio.  
Había llegado 10 minutos después tras las ocurrencias de Italia sobre la vestimenta.  
Era Lógico, Italia nunca iba a cambiar y Alemania tampoco, y no querían cambiar, no quería que ninguno de los dos cambié, ya que se amaban él uno para él otro.  
Al llegar a la junta encontrarón a Fransis diciendo todo, todo lo que hbaía sucedido ese mismo día, todo salió a la luz entre los países. Alemania era conciente que era muy peligroso que se enteraran los demás países, podría ya no ser un país, y también podría Italia ya no ser un país, habían demaciadas consecuencias.  
Esta vez él Frances había ido demaciado lejos, esta vez, Ludwig iba a armar el gran lio y esta vez él no lo iba a controlar ni ponerle los limites firmemente como lo solía hacer.  
Italia desesperado y llorando, dijo gritando.  
-Callense, dejen de pelear, ¿Acaso no somos todos iguales?  
Todas las miradas girarón hacía el Italiano.  
Estados Unidos creído y riendo mientras tomaba un batido dijo:  
-Je, puede que todos sean Iguales...  
-¿Todos sean Iguales? Decía China, ¿y tú? ¿Porqué no te nombraste?  
-Je es muy lógico, soy especial y él héroe de todo el mundo ja ja ja ja...  
Entre el llanto del Italiano, las risas Histerícas del Estadounidense y los gritos de Alemania y Francia eran insoportables.  
Austria se había avivado, sabía a lo que se refería él Italiano, ya que estaba pasando lo mismo con Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig.  
Él sabía que lo que sucedía entre el Italiano y el Alemán, entonces le puso limites a todos.  
-¡Callense malditos! ¿Qué no lo ven? maldita sean todo aquí, todos somos igual maldición...  
Esta vez el Austriaco se había liberado, todo lo que decía era verdad... ¿Qué rayos de creía ese Frances de complicarles la vida Al Italiano y al Alemán más de la que la tenían lidiando con guerras?  
-Y tú eres un imbécil Estados Unidos, ¿Crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrrededor?  
Pues dejame decirte algo HÉROE, aquí también hay países como tú, nadie es más que nadie.  
Inglaterra le corta la oración riendo burlosamente.  
-Je je ¿Y qué creen ustedes? Soy un país neutral, no hay nada que me haga inferior a todos ustedes.  
Era extraño que Rusia hablé metiendose en lios ajenos.  
-Si, si ya sé, tu comida es apestosa Inglaterra.  
Todos girarón la mirada en Rusia y muriendo a carcajadas Italia del Norte (Lovino) decía ja ja mira tu rostro Inglaterra, admitelo eres un Fracasado.  
-Je eso es cierto, nadíe es más poderoso en cuanto a la magía que yo muajaja.  
Decía Inglaterra pensando que tenía el poder del mundo.  
Era muy obvio que no todos tenían algo mejor que otro.  
Alemania ameazaba con matar a Francia, y Francia arrepentido dijo;  
-Perdoname, perdoname, prometo no volver a hacerlo.  
Dijo arrepentido...  
-O no, esta vez fuíste muy Lejos Francia como muchas otras veces...¿Crees que esta vez te salvaras? Maldito bueno para nada...  
Alemania era muy fuerte, lo cual le impedia levantarse y escapar de Alemania.  
Ya, el Frances no había sufrido niguna herida, ya que le había dado Unas simples cachetadas de advertencia.  
Ludwig se levanto del suelo con violencia, mientras que Francis intentaba levantarse.  
Sin ningún comentario, Ludwig empezo a hablar sobre la economía europea como si nada, Italia, estaba pálido, avergonzado, no podía hablar.  
Alemania intentaba llamarle la atención, pero Italia quedaba callado, viendo hacía un costado rumbo al suelo, lo hizo hasta que finalizada la reunión volvierón a casa sin hablar.  
A Ludwig lo solía calmar verlo callado, pero no soportaba verlo así, sin ser histerico, cansador, parlanchin como siempre, eso lo inquietaba y le hacía perder la paciencia.  
-Y-Yo lo siento mucho Italia, de veras no fué mi intención.  
Dijo Alemania con voz arrepentida.  
Italia no contesto, ni lo miro.  
-¿Sabes que rayos hubiese sucedido si tú y yo ya no fuesemos un país? Estaríamos muertos, Maldita sea Italia responde, madura de una vez.  
Le dijo Ludwig gritandole y controlandose antesde que él Italiano largue grandes llantos.  
-Y-Ya lo sé, vee...  
Dijo Feliciano arrepentido de no haberle hablado antes.  
-Entiendelo, o pasar vergüenza o ya no ser un país. Dijo Alemania ya controlandose y aprovechando el momento en el que el Italiano comprendia de una manera poco adulta pero sactisfecha con sus cortas respuestas.  
-Vee, ¿Doitsu, sigues enojado conmigo?  
-N-No, no fué contigo por el cual me enoje, fué el estupido de Francia, es maldito imbecil me las pagará, esta vez llego muy lejos y mejor que algun día se lo haga saber.  
Dijo Alemania gruñendo muy prometedor. Enojado, Ludwig, ambos llegarón a su casa,donde Italia tenía planeado antes del lío, un gran plato de pastas.  
-Vee, mira Doitsu mira...dijo el Italiano emocionado, parecía que había recuperado el humor de siempre, eso al Alemán lo había tranquilizado lo bastante como para hacer caso e ir donde él Italiano.  
-Oh, que lindo, cariño, ¿ese soy yo? Dijo el Alemán divertido y asombrado por las ocurrencias del Italiano, Feliciano había dibujado a Ludwig con pasta y tomates.  
-vee.. Lo hice con mucho mucho amor para tí, come antes de que se enfrie.  
Lo decía como si fuese una verdara mujer a pesar de su sexo, como si fuese una ama de casa o una esposa ( ) para Ludwig.  
Ludwig se sento suave, relajado, hoy a la mañana, en la reunión se había desquitado con el Frances, los países más generosos entendian la relación.  
Cuando el Italiano sierviendo la comida mientras que el Alemán se preparaba para comer, Ludwig le beso el brazo a Feliciano. Feliciano se agacho unos pocos centimetros como para estar a medida, hombro con hombro con el Alemán, y lo besó muy apacionalmente.  
-Vee.  
Fué lo la única palabra que salió del Italiano al finalizar el beso.  
Italia y Alemania se amaban mucho.  
Ludwig le confeso a Feliciano que en un momento le gustaban las mujeres, pero cuando conoció al Italiano, su vida cambió, era dificil comprender que es lo que sucedia en la cabeza, en su corazón.  
¿Pero cómo un pequeño y simple Italiano, lo podría haber enamorado de una manera única?

**FIN**

**_Disculpen por las palabras que faltan, es que al pasarlas se me desaparecierón paralabras con acentos._  
**


End file.
